


Solo un caleidoscopio

by Phantom_Pain (Carabatta)



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabatta/pseuds/Phantom_Pain
Summary: "Era estate nella valle dei Moomin. Un’estate strana, piovigginosa: particolare, per la valle intera. Di conseguenza non si poteva uscire a giocare, ma solo restare in casa."





	Solo un caleidoscopio

Era estate nella valle dei Moomin. Un’estate strana, piovigginosa: particolare, per la valle intera. Di conseguenza non si poteva uscire a giocare, ma solo restare in casa. 

“Che noia”, esordì Moomintroll, seduto sul pavimento. Erano giorni che lui e Snufkin non uscivano per le solite corse. Snufkin non sembrava preoccupato od annoiato: suonava la sua armonica con gli occhi chiusi, tranquillo.

“Moomin, rasserenati: la pioggia non può durare in eterno.”

“Sì, ma io voglio uscire ora a giocare!”

“Devi pazientare, da bravo troll”, concluse Snufkin sorridendogli, tornando poi a suonare. 

Moomintroll, dal canto suo, non aveva voglia di aspettare: voleva giocare in quel momento. Sì alzò, andando a cercare qualcosa da fare in soffitta. Non era sua consuetudine salire fin lì: in casa, però, aveva finito ogni divertimento, quindi doveva cercare in quel luogo sconosciuto perlopiù.

La soffitta era silenziosa, a differenza del resto della casa. Era polverosa e piena di oggetti strani: ad esempio trovò un vecchio corno appartenente a chissà quale animale. La cosa che lo colpì di più non fu quello, ma una specie di cannocchiale dentro cui si vedeva, però, delle forme geometriche. Dovette metterlo alla luce per notarlo, ma quando si accorse di ciò fu incantato. Che meraviglia!, pensò, mentre scopriva che la base si poteva girare. Corse giù da Snufkin, sorridendogli.

“Guarda, guarda!”, disse porgendogli il finto cannocchiale e Snufkin guardò dentro, stupefatto. 

“Che oggetto meraviglioso! Cos’è?” gli domandò, continuando a giocarci, scoprendo nuove combinazioni. 

“Non ne ho idea! Chiediamo a Moominpappa!”

I due andarono dal papà di Moomintroll, che stava leggendo il giornale. 

“Moominpappa! Moominpappa!”

“Cosa succede, ragazzi?”, chiese, piegando il giornale per appoggiarlo sul tavolo. 

“Cos’è? L’ho trovato in soffitta!”, replicò Moomintroll porgendogli il finto cannocchiale. 

“Aaaaah, hai rinvenuto il mio caleidoscopio. Ecco dov’era!”, rispose Moominpappa, prendendo l’oggetto e guardandoci dentro. “Non lo trovavo più e mi dispiaceva, era un ritrovamento mio e del Joxter.”

“Del mio papà? Quando successe?”

“Uhm… fammi pensare…”, meditò Moominpappa e i due si sdraiarono per terra a pancia in giù, muovendo le gambe avanti ed indietro.

 

 

_Ah sì! Adesso ricordo! Successe durante il nostro viaggio, quando ci trovammo costretti a fermarci su un’isola._

_Non era stata una nottata facile: la luna era stata nascosta dalle nuvole e forti tempeste avevano disturbato l’attraversata, quindi fummo obbligati a fermarci per riparare l’Orchessa Marina._

_Era un luogo tropicale: il caldo era umido, privo di sollievo e solo l’ombra dava quel senso di piacevole freschezza che rendeva possibile anche solo respirare. Il Joxter, da bravo scansafatiche qual è, si mise subito sotto un albero a prendere il fresco. Fredrikson in breve tempo si decretò sconfitto dall’afa e andò a mettersi sottocoperta per ripararsi dal sole. Muddler, dal canto suo, fu l’unico a cominciare il lavoro, salvo poi iniziare a boccheggiare per il troppo caldo. E io? Beh, decisi che non avrei perso l’occasione di scoprire una nuova terra, quindi scesi e m’incamminai verso l’interno dell’isola. Pochi passi dopo sentì una voce che mi chiamava: era il Joxter che, incuriosito, mi aveva seguito._

“ _Dove ti dirigi?”, mi chiese raggiungendomi._

“ _In esplorazione”, gli risposi, continuando a camminare. Per fortuna il sentiero era disseminato da alberi che portavano ombra, così da poter restare freschi. Camminando camminando ci trovammo all’improvviso davanti a una casupola in evidente stato di abbandono. La casetta era coperta di edera e altri rami che rendevano il tutto suggestivo e pieno di fascino, mentre il tetto era stato distrutto da un albero caduto sopra di esso. Insomma, era diventata parte della foresta, quasi la natura avesse voluto venir pagato pegno per essere stata l’oste di tale costruzione. Io e il Joxter entrammo nella casetta con dovuto timore, avendo paura crollasse tutto da un momento all’altro. Poco c’era, nella realtà, da trovare od osservare: evidentemente chi aveva vissuto lì si era portato via tutto ciò che aveva ritenuto prezioso. Solo un piccolo cilindro di metallo, lo stesso che avete trovato, attirò la nostra attenzione._

“ _Cos’è?”, presi l’oggetto, girandolo tra le mani._

“ _Sembra un cannocchiale!”, osservò il Joxter. Quando però provai a guardare dentro il cilindro mi trovai davanti non al paesaggio davanti ai miei occhi bensì a delle forme geometriche che mutavano ad ogni movimento di mano. Lo riferì al Joxter, a cui si spalancarono gli occhi per lo stupore._

“ _Quello è un caleidoscopio! Ne ho sentito parlare, ma non pensavo esistessero sul serio!”_

“ _Come mai lo credevi?”_

“ _Beh, sono piuttosto rari ed introvabili. Ho sentito dire che l’ultimo che l’ha posseduto era un re ricco e potente. Può forse essere il suo?”_

“ _Cosa ci fa in una casa abbandonata, secondo te?”_

“ _Forse il re si è rifugiato qui nel suo autunno? Non saprei dirti sinceramente.”_

“ _È davvero splendido.”_

_Lo porsi al Joxter, che lo studiò attento a non farlo cadere._

“ _Meraviglioso.” Il Joxter continuò a guardarlo incantato. “Stupendo.”_

“ _Credo di aver compreso la sua grandezza”, presi in giro il ragazzo, che per tutta risposta mi soffiò contro come il gatto che è. Risi un poco, tornando poi a guardare il caleidoscopio. “Cosa facciamo? Lo portiamo all’Orchessa?” Il Joxter annuì, alzando la mano che non reggeva il caleidoscopio._

“ _Credi che qui serva a qualcuno?”_

_Mi resi conto del fatto che non aveva tutti i torti: la casa era abbandonata da decenni probabilmente._

“ _Anzi.” Alzai lo sguardo sul Joxter, che ghignò. “Nascondiamolo agli altri. Sarà il nostro segreto!” Un mio sopracciglio si fece dubbioso, senza comprendere._

“ _Segreto?”_

“ _Sì, dai! Divertiamoci un pochino dietro le spalle di quegli ingenui che non sono venuti con noi!”_

_Alzai le spalle, senza sapere cosa rispondere. La mia faccia dubbiosa doveva parlare per me, perché il Joxter sbuffò, muovendo la coda velocemente._

“ _Uffa-uffa, come sei noioso! Vuol dire che non te lo meriti!”Prese il caleidoscopio e lo tenne stretto sul petto, accarezzandolo. “Sarà il mio tesoro!”_

“ _Ehi, l’ho trovato io per primo! Semmai non lo meriti tu!”_

“ _Tu!”_

“ _No, tu!”_

_Insomma, iniziammo a discutere animatamente. Tanto che il Joxter, nella foga, mosse le braccia e lanciò il caleidoscopio, che solo il colpo di coda del Joxter impedì si fracassasse per terra. Sospirammo entrambi per il sollievo, guardandoci poi negli occhi. E ci ritrovammo a ridere, prima leggermente poi sempre più forte._

“ _Ahahahahaha… Abbiamo rischiato grosso!”_

“ _Abbastanza”, risi ancora, scuotendo la testa. “Ora prendilo che è meglio.”_

_Il Joxter avvicinò la coda alla mano destra e prese il caleidoscopio con essa, stringendolo forte al petto._

“ _È evidente che ci ritroveremmo sempre a litigare per questo oggetto. È saggio tenerlo con noi?”, chiese il Joxter, piegando la testa di lato. Scossi la testa, non sapendo rispondere. Improvvisamente una lampadina mi si accese nel cervello._

“ _Forse una soluzione c’è.”_

 

 

“Decidemmo, quindi, di dividere il possesso del caleidoscopio. Per un po’ sarebbe stato mio, un altro po’ suo. Nascondendolo agli altri, perché alla fine mi convinse nel farlo.”

“E allora come mai era in soffitta?”

“Oh ragazzi, sapete com’è il Joxter. È sparito dalla circolazione talmente a lungo che ho deciso di tenere il caleidoscopio. E non è mai venuto a reclamarlo.”

“Ne sei sicuro, mio caro amico?”

La voce era molto simile a quella di Snufkin, solamente più profonda. Tutti i presenti si girarono verso il proprietario, trovandosi davanti il Joxter. Non era invecchiato per nulla nel corso degli anni: solo i vestiti mostravano i segni del tempo che era passato tra un viaggio e l’altro. Snufkin si alzò in piedi, correndo verso il padre. 

“Ciao, figliolo. Mi trovavo da queste parti e ho pensato di venire a vedere come stavi.” 

Il Joxter accarezzò la testa a Snufkin, che sorrise dolcemente. 

“Pensavo fossi venuto qui per il caleidoscopio.”

“No. Ovviamente, però, se Moominpappa volesse ridarmelo...”

“Direi che è diventato di mia proprietà, adesso.”

“Uffa-uffa, non sei spiritoso! Avevamo fatto una promessa!”

“Sì, ma tu sei scappato via!”

“No, tu me l’hai nascosto!”

“No!”

“Sì!”

Moomintroll e Snufkin si guardarono per un attimo, poi iniziarono a ridere. 

“Siete due bambini!”

Moominpappa e il Joxter si fermarono, poi ripresero a litigare tra le risate dei figli. Nel frattempo il sole fece capolino tra le finestre, illuminando Moomintroll. 

“Il sole! Andiamo a giocare, Snufkin!”

Moomintroll si alzò e si avvicinò a Snufkin, salutando i padri con la mano, che smisero di discutere una volta per tutte. 

“Sono cresciuti bene, non pensi anche tu?” 

“Prima o poi gli racconterai la vera storia legata al caleidoscopio?” 

Moominpappa rise, avvicinandosi al Joxter. 

“Non ho mentito.” 

“Ma nemmeno hai detto tutta la verità.” 

“Quando saranno più grandi.”

 

 

“ _Forse una soluzione c’è.”_

_Il Joxter mi guardò perplesso, piegando la testa di lato._

“ _Quale?”_

“ _Sarà di entrambi. Cercavamo un qualcosa che ci legasse, no? Ecco, sarà questo caleidoscopio.”_

_Il Joxter sbatté le palpebre per un secondo, poi sorrise._

“ _Ne sei sicuro?”_

“ _Assolutamente.”_

_Il Joxter mi si avvicinò, stringendomi la mano. E rimanemmo in silenzio, tenendo il caleidoscopio vicino al petto._


End file.
